The present invention relates to a fan assembly, and more particularly to a fan assembly adapted for connection to a rotational member such as a fluid coupling associated with a drive shaft in an automobile.
One type of conventional fan assembly of the type to which the present invention relates includes a circular boss portion constructed of plastic and which has a plurality of inwardly-extending stress-distributing projections integrally formed thereon. The circular boss is connected to the rotational member by a plate spring which is fixed to the boss portion by bushings joining the plate spring to the stress-distributing projections.
One problem with this type of assembly, however, is that vibrations arising in the fan are not absorbed well. In addition, upon rotation of the fan assembly, forces caused by deformation of the plate spring act directly upon the bushings and the boss projections. In each case, the developed forces can cause the connection between the bushings and the projections to become loose.